


Summer Kisses, Winter Tears

by Melady



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Intersex, Intersex Steve Rogers, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady
Summary: 天啊。巴基躺在床上迷迷糊糊地想着——他的老二正被含在一个温暖湿润的口腔中，而沉甸甸的双球也被人握在手中温柔地抚弄着。——史蒂夫怎么会不喜欢口交呢？*标题取自猫王同名歌曲，不过我听的是Julee Cruise版本的。顺便强推这首歌，我写这篇文的时候一直把这歌当BGM放来着，感觉歌词给我的感觉和盾冬太贴切了。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Intersex! Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes 互攻  
> 冬盾冬&詹芽詹  
> 有Mpreg 情节  
> 本文的存在就是为了满足我的恶趣味。  
> 第一次搞黄，若有错漏之处请告诉我，我一定改  
> （天知道我一开始只想写个情节为主的小黄梗，结果不仅字数超了，盾和冬这俩人还从头到尾一直在做爱。事实证明他俩有自己的想法，不归我管。）

01

史蒂夫草他的时候总是不开灯。

巴基咬住枕头的一角，嘴里发出呜呜咽咽的声音，后背在床上弓起一道漂亮的弧度。

天啊，他的小史蒂薇。他简直要把他草到床里去了。

巴基的嗓子里发出一道难耐的声音。他翘起屁股，摇了摇，把自己坐向体内的那根老二，在龟头撞上那一点时小声尖叫着，拖长的尾音在空气中凝成了一条黏腻软绵的线，拽得身后那人将整个胸腹都覆在了他的背上。那人口中呼出的热气喷在他的脖颈处，细长的手指紧紧掐住了他的腰，硬挺的阴茎在他体内的那一点来回打转研磨。

他就要被史蒂夫草透了。

巴基用左手撑住自己，右手向身后探去，摸上了史蒂夫还没插进他屁股里的那截家伙，却在碰上的两秒后被打开了手。

“别碰，巴基。我告诉过你的。”

史蒂夫柔声说着，把阴茎抽出来，又在下一秒狠狠地撞了进去。

巴基登时就被草得射了出来。

他知道他自己看上去一定可悲极了。眼泪糊了一脸，左手死死地抓着床头固定自己，右手被史蒂夫抓住别在了背后，腹部和身下的床单也被他自己的精液弄得一团糟。

他小声抽泣着，扭过头去找史蒂夫的唇，而他的小个子朋友察觉到了他的意图，微微压下身把嘴覆了上去，舌头撬开了他的双唇，又泥鳅一样溜了进去，在口腔里大肆舔弄着，不仅搜刮走了巴基口中的津液，连带着还把他肺中仅存的氧气卷得一干二净。

到底谁才是得哮喘的那一个啊？

巴基晕晕乎乎地想，顺着身下那只手的力气温顺地翻了个身，两条结实的大腿缠在了史蒂夫瘦弱的腰上——只是轻轻搭着，他并不敢真的压到史蒂夫——脚后跟戳着史蒂夫没有几两肉的屁股，把他往自己身体的最深处压去。

而一向爱跟他唱反调的史蒂夫只有这时候才会乖乖听他的话。他顺从地压下身，阴茎也跟着往泥泞的肠道里滑进去了几分，到达了一个难以企及的深度。巴基扬起脖颈，一口咬在了史蒂夫肩膀肉最多的地方，而他的朋友 _（情人？爱人？）_ 也闷哼了一声，紧接着射在了他体内。

体内被精液灌满的感觉使得巴基再次留出了泪水。他把脸埋在史蒂夫的胸口，那肋骨硌得他眼眶生疼，他能感觉到史蒂夫的大手正放在他的后脑勺上，心不在焉地拨弄着他的头发。

巴基哼哼着把脸又埋得更深了些。

“你把我变成了一个娘们儿，史蒂夫。”他在他最好的朋友耳边控诉着，“这就是你想要的，对不对？小混蛋。把我草得上面下面都流水，好把我变成你的小婊子。”

从史蒂夫喉咙里发出来的低沉吼声让巴基在史蒂夫看不见的地方勾起了一个笑容。他松开了环在史蒂夫脖子上的手，让自己沉在硬邦邦的床垫上，充满无辜神色的绿色眼睛在史蒂夫的身上打了个转儿，扫过他冒着热气的瘦弱躯体，扫过他泛着红色的充满情欲的双颊，最终停留在了他胯间那根半软着的阴茎上面。

“巴基，你就是用这张嘴亲吻你妈妈的吗？”  
史蒂夫哼笑了一声，身体从巴基的身上抬起，整个人跪坐在床垫上。他的手懒洋洋地抚弄着自己还处于不应期的阴茎，视线还紧紧地锁在巴基的嘴唇上。

巴基舔了舔下唇。  
上帝啊，尽管外头一片漆黑，他们屋子也没有开灯，但光是看着史蒂夫在黑暗中抚弄自己的轮廓就让巴基已经射过一次的老二硬的发疼。

他总有一天要说服这个小混蛋，让他改掉做爱时不开灯的这个臭毛病。不过……当然啦，不是今天，更不是现在。  
  
“哦我不知道诶，史蒂薇。” 巴基说着，虎牙在饱满的下唇上轻轻咬了一下，又很快收了回去。他抬起眸，脸上一水儿的天真，双腿却大大张开，毫不羞耻地在床伴的眼前展示着自己。“不过鉴于这张嘴刚刚亲吻过你……你有什么意见想说给我听听吗？”

他冲着史蒂夫露出一个笑容，那种典型的詹姆斯式的笑容——嘴角上挑，眼睛明亮，就连眼周细细密密的笑纹看上去也都可爱极了——而史蒂夫为此恨死他了。

他毫不留情地在巴基大张的大腿内侧抽了一巴掌，在听到好友发出的嘶声后满意地笑了出来。

“闭上你的大嘴巴，巴恩斯。”史蒂夫说。他伸出右手食指，在巴基有些红肿的小洞中抠挖着，把挖出来的精液抹在了巴基的大腿上。“让我好好草你。”

而巴基只是随意地把双手交叉枕在脑后，右脚不轻不重地踢了下史蒂夫的腰侧，用那双绿的不像话的眼睛瞅着他笑。

“已经准备好再来一轮了吗，大家伙？”

“如果这是你想要的话，” 史蒂夫慢吞吞地说，而巴基变得更为明亮的双眸让他知道他的朋友已经听出来了他声音中带的那点下流意味，“我会确保你知道这个家伙到底有多大的。”

巴基的大笑声让史蒂夫全身如同通了电一般震颤起来。

他架起他朋友的一条腿，挺身把自己埋了进去，决心在这一刻不去担心他身上那个小问题。


	2. 02

巴基跌跌撞撞走进门的时候，史蒂夫正借着窗外一点昏暗的灯光给杂志社的画稿做着最后的修改润色。  
他放下手中的铅笔，抬起头，蓝色的双眸平静地看向正冲着自己傻笑的好友。

“史蒂薇，我回来啦！”巴基一边大着舌头和他打招呼一边用后背抵上门，脱下的外套被他随手挂在了门边。他看着史蒂夫，没了帽子遮掩的头发乱七八糟地支棱着，整个人看起来快乐又困惑。

就像一只小狗。  
史蒂夫暗自想到。他从椅子上起身，在巴基能够把自己绊倒之前将他的朋友搂在了怀里，而巴基也弓着背，顺势把脸埋在了史蒂夫的颈侧。他能感觉到从巴基嘴里呼出的热气带着湿意喷在那一小块皮肤上，而巴基翘起的头发戳着他的耳垂。

巴基的一切都令史蒂夫想要他。  
而知晓巴基刚刚去做了什么只会让他心底的欲望更深，那欲望升腾着，与伴随着酸意的嫉妒搅在了一起，在他的心上开了个永远都填不满的黑黝黝的洞。

但巴基还却还在浑然不知地对他笑。  
他埋在史蒂夫脖子上的脸蹭了蹭，双手围上了他的腰，嘴里边咯咯笑着，含糊不清地给他那善妒的爱人分享晚上的经历。

“史蒂夫、史蒂薇……” 巴基一边说一边快乐地哼哼着，任由史蒂夫将他往床边带去，“你今晚真该和我一起去的。布伦达今晚简直迷人极了，还有她那个黑发的小个子朋友，是叫艾拉还是艾玛来着？可爱的小姐，你和她肯定能聊上一晚上的绘画与艺术……”

“巴基。”  
史蒂夫打断了他友人的喋喋不休。巴基住了嘴，坐在床沿上困惑地望着他，眼睛里湿润得像是汪了一泡水。又或者是一泡泪。谁知道呢。  
史蒂夫站在他的双腿中间，右手抬起，拇指轻轻抚过巴基饱满湿润的双唇，从上面擦下来一抹红色。他看着指肚上的那抹红色，沉默了半天，才在巴基有些不安的视线中低声问道：“巴基，姑娘们亲吻起来是什么样的？”

巴基被他突然的提问弄得一愣，连带着酒也醒了大半。他低下了头，牙齿在红的不像样的下唇上咬了又咬，可怜的唇肉在这样的折磨下颜色更加艳丽起来，而史蒂夫看着眼前的景象笑了出来。

“看着我，巴基。”他轻声说，还带着口红印子的拇指轻柔地抚上了巴基的下巴，指腹在那道美人沟上来回摩挲，偶尔指尖还能擦过巴基的下唇。

“告诉我，巴克。姑娘们也是像这样亲吻你的吗？”

史蒂夫倾下身，把巴基的下唇含了进去，牙齿研磨着唇肉，舌尖轻扫过上唇。巴基呜咽了一声，双手紧紧攥住了史蒂夫的衬衫下摆，而史蒂夫从他的嘴唇上尝到了姑娘们口红的味道。

“你亲吻她们的时候，是更温柔，还是更粗暴？”

史蒂夫含糊地问道。他的双唇覆在巴基的双唇上，轻轻喘息着，舌头顺着巴基微张的双唇滑了进去。巴基呻吟了一声，任由史蒂夫用右手扣住他的后脑勺，用舌头大肆舔弄着他的口腔上颚，舌苔扫过牙龈，又和巴基的舌头滑溜溜地纠缠在一起。

更多细碎的呻吟声从巴基的口中流了出来，未来得及被吞咽下去的口水顺着两人叠在一起的唇流了下来，又被史蒂夫胡乱涂抹在了巴基的下巴上，衬得那条美人沟亮晶晶的，在逐渐暗下来的房间里闪着淫靡的光。

“那些姑娘们，在你亲吻她们的时候，也会这么做吗？”

史蒂夫的右手抓住了巴基的头发，扯着他让他向后仰，露出脆弱纤长的脖子。巴基的喉结暴露在空气中，而史蒂夫在那来回滚动的喉结上吮吻着，左手顺着巴基的腰线一路向上爬，隔着衬衫狠狠地揉了一把巴基的乳头。巴基痛得叫了一声。

“告诉我，她们会这么干吗？”

史蒂夫抬起他在巴基喉结上吮吸的双唇，居高临下地看着巴基带着情欲的双眼，坏心眼儿地向前挺了挺胯，在撞到巴基半勃的阴茎时和他一起发出了大声的呻吟。

“史蒂夫，拜托、拜托……” 巴基抬头看着他，伸出右手去解他的裤腰带，却扑了个空。他不满地撅起嘴，双眼控诉地看着往后退了一步的史蒂夫。

“拜托什么，巴基？”史蒂夫用右手摩挲着巴基的脸颊，偶尔用手指揉揉他的耳珠，但就是拒绝让巴基去碰他的裤腰带。“你还没回答我的问题，巴克。姑娘们会对你做我刚刚做的那些事吗？”

有时候史蒂夫就是个混蛋。  
“你就是个混蛋，罗杰斯。”巴基磨了磨牙，瞪着他，“你明明知道我今天晚上是因为什么才出去的。”

“我知道吗？” 史蒂夫漫不经心地问着。原本强烈的妒火在此时已经烧得差不多了，他现在只想在这个日子把巴基草一顿，让巴基的肚子里灌满他的精液，标记他，让所有人都知道巴基是他的。  
他这么想着，左手又按了按巴基挺立的乳头。

“草你的史蒂夫！” 巴基被这突如其来的碰触激得一下子挺直了背，开始对着他破口大骂——不过要是让史蒂夫说的话，他那泛红的眼眶实在没有什么攻击力。

“……我他妈当年就应该从你身边目不斜视地走过去，让汤姆那帮人揍死你得了！” 

“哦你不会的，巴基。”史蒂夫说，声音听起来慢条斯理的，“妈会伤心的。而你妈大概会因为这个把你的屁股打开花。”

屋子里突如其来的沉默迫使史蒂夫把目光从巴基的耳垂上挪开。他转了转眼珠，一抬眼，发现了一个目瞪口呆看着他的巴基。  
——平日里能说会道的巴恩斯家的小伙子此时被耍无赖的罗杰斯小子噎得连一句反驳的话都说不出来。

史蒂夫绷着脸看了他十秒钟，最后没憋住，把脸埋在巴基的头发里笑出了声。

过了一会儿他才把头抬起来，有点不好意思地看着巴基，嘟嘟囔囔地和他道歉：“抱歉，巴克。我猜我只是有点嫉妒了。”

巴基喝的那点酒被他这么一搞早就醒了个七七八八。他朝天花板翻了个白眼，用脚勾住史蒂夫的屁股，将他推向自己。  
“有时候你的占有欲让我想往你下巴上狠狠揍一拳。”巴基哼哼着把史蒂夫抱进怀里，“我的小史蒂薇，是你自己不答应和我一起去双人约会的，你可不能把事情全往我一个人头上推。平时倒也没什么，但如果在情人节的时候被别人看见咱俩在街上晃悠，或是鬼鬼祟祟地躲在屋里……我们中可没有人想因为鸡奸罪而坐牢。”他说完了，耸了耸肩。

有那么一瞬间史蒂夫都想把真相告诉巴基，好让他英俊迷人的朋友同意草他——毕竟，这样就不算鸡奸了，对吧？但仅存的理智和心中一直存在的恐惧还是让他把即将脱口而出的话咽了下去。

“好吧，好吧。” 史蒂夫嘟囔着，为自己之前的表现出来的嫉妒红了脸。“不过我打赌姑娘们肯定没对你做过这个。”

他亲吻了一下巴基的嘴唇，在对方茫然的目光中跪在了他的腿间。他听到巴基狠狠地吸了一口气。

“别抱太大希望。”他警告道，“我可还是那个有着哮喘的小个子，不可能把你全含进去的。”

“上帝啊，史蒂薇。”巴基看着跪在地上的史蒂夫，双腿间原本有点软下去的阴茎这会儿又颤颤巍巍地立了起来，“光是想着我的老二在你嘴里的画面就能让我硬起来了，娃娃。”

“别那么叫我！”史蒂夫掐了一把巴基大腿内侧的嫩肉，在对方吃痛的声音中拉开了他的裤链，连带着把内裤也拽了下来。

他皱着眉研究了一会巴基的老二，凑上前去，小心地含住了龟头的部分。

巴基的大腿因为这快感紧绷着。他的双手死死地抓住床沿，克制着自己不要因为快感就把老二捅进史蒂夫的嘴里去。这个情人节的开端本就不太顺利，巴基可不想让突然出现的哮喘把它变得更糟了。

他能感觉到史蒂夫的舌头正仔细舔过龟头上每一条凸起的脉络，他的牙齿偶尔还会不小心嗑在上面。但巴基此时可顾不上那点疼痛，他在史蒂夫的嘴里轻轻戳刺着，在史蒂夫缩起双颊吸吮他的时候向后瘫倒在了床上。

天啊。  
巴基躺在床上迷迷糊糊地想着——他的老二正被含在一个温暖湿润的口腔中，而沉甸甸的双球也被人握在手中温柔地抚弄着。  
——史蒂夫怎么会不喜欢口交呢？

巴基的一只胳膊盖在自己的脸上，另一只手抓住了史蒂夫埋在他胯间的头发。他从喉咙里发出柔软甜腻的呻吟声，感受着史蒂夫印在他阴茎上的轻柔的吻。

他大大地呻吟了一声，猝不及防地射了史蒂夫一脸。

“抱歉，娃娃。不是故意的。” 他喘着气说，双眼涣散，还没从高潮的余韵中回过神来。

“再这么叫我一次你就等着睡地板吧，詹姆斯·巴恩斯。” 史蒂夫没好气地说，从床边拿了个什么东西擦着他的脸。他的声音听上去还有点沙哑。

詹姆斯懒洋洋地把腿挪上了床，在史蒂夫用手指戳他肚子上的软肉时不太情愿地往边上挪了挪。

他们两个人就那么躺在床上，盯着漆黑的天花板，半天都没说话。

突然，巴基喘了一大口气，翻了个身，把史蒂夫搂在怀里，又把自己的脸埋在了史蒂夫有些干枯的金黄发丝中。他咯咯笑了起来，而史蒂夫被他箍在怀里问他到底是发了什么疯。

巴基好容易才止住歇斯底里的笑声。

“你说的对，史蒂薇。姑娘们的确没在和我接吻的时候对我做过这个。”他说完又发出一阵咯咯的笑声，脑袋向后仰去，史蒂夫被他搂在怀里都能感受到从他胸腔里传来的快乐的震动。史蒂夫翻了个白眼，却也忍不住跟着笑起来。

“蠢蛋。”他满怀爱意地骂了一句。

“是呀混球，我也爱你。” 巴基甜蜜地回答，又把鼻尖埋在了他的头发里，“直到时间尽头。”

“直到时间尽头。”史蒂夫同意。

他们拥抱着彼此，在缠成一团的床单中睡了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道这篇为啥越写越长……在我的一句话大纲里这段进度还不到三分之一……


	3. 03

巴基出发受训之前的那天晚上，他们两个来了一发。

可能是由于内心对于巴基参战的恐惧，也可能是出于他要参加的那个秘密实验所带来的未知性。总而言之，无论出于什么原因，史蒂夫在巴基回家关上门的那一瞬间就把嘴唇向他撞了过去，双手勾着巴基的颈后，带着他跌跌撞撞地往床的方向退。

“哇哦，史蒂夫！”

巴基像是被他的热情惊到了，一边亲吻他一边分出手护住他的后背，留神不让史蒂夫撞到任何家具上。直到史蒂夫双腿撞到床边顺势坐在床上，他俩的嘴唇都没有一刻分开。最后还是巴基担心史蒂夫犯哮喘，率先往后退了一步，分开了二人黏在一起的唇。

巴基喘着粗气，笑着抹了抹嘴，冲着床上的人挑了挑眉：“这是怎么啦史蒂夫？一般来说姑娘们的离别之吻不是应该在大兵出发的那一刻才送出去吗？你就这么着急想把你的巴基哥哥送走啊？”

“滚你的，巴克。”史蒂夫没好气地对他翻了个白眼。不过说话的这点时间足以让他急促的呼吸恢复那么一点了，巴基看着史蒂夫不再剧烈起伏的胸口松了口气。

“说真的，史蒂夫，你今天这是怎么了？”巴基靠着史蒂夫的左侧坐下来，多出来的一个人的重量让床垫往下陷了些许。换做往常任何一天的话，那重量都会令史蒂夫感到安心。

不过不是今天。

史蒂夫深吸了一口气，转过身面向相识十余年的那个人——周围认识他们的人都会说巴恩斯家的那个帅小伙和罗杰斯家的小个子是亲的能穿一条裤子的好兄弟，但只有他们两个人知道，他们的关系远比那个听上去要复杂亲密。

好吧，好吧。就是今天了。明天巴基就要随107团远渡重洋去往英格兰，而他自己也要参加厄斯金博士的重生计划，在巴基出发后离开布鲁克林。谁知道下次他们见面会是猴年马月。

所以，没错，就是今天了。

史蒂夫盯着巴基的双眼——因为史蒂夫长时间的沉默，他的朋友现在看上去已经有点担忧了——舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，对面前的人（他的朋友，他的兄弟，他的爱人， _他的巴基_ ）说道：“草我，巴基。”

巴基的脸以肉眼可见的速度迅速涨红了，而自从他俩莽撞的初吻后史蒂夫就没再见他的脸红成这个样子。他有些好笑地看着巴基从床上一跃而起，站在他面前连手都不知道要往哪里放，还要故作镇定结结巴巴地和他确认：“你说什么，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼。

“连这句话都要我说两遍，还说你不是个姑娘，巴克。”他伸出左手拍了拍身侧的床垫，扬起下巴做出他最为熟悉的挑衅姿势看着巴基，“所以你到底要不要上我。”

这甚至都不是个疑问句！巴基愤愤地想。不过，当然啦，巴基永远都不会对他的小个子史蒂夫说不的。

他咽了口吐沫，放在身侧的双手终于不再颤抖。他看向史蒂夫的眼底寻找那道他明知也不会存在的犹疑之色，却还是在看到蓝色眼睛中全然的坚定后松了口气。

巴基伸出右手扒了扒头发，一屁股坐回了史蒂夫的身边，过程中还不忘反驳好友之前所说的话：“明明在我们两个中间你才是更精致的那个。”

“我不和你争这个，巴克。”史蒂夫没好气地说，左胳膊肘伸出去在巴基的小腹上怼了一下。

“好啦，娃娃。”巴基坏笑着叫出了史蒂夫的昵称，眼神却是极度认真的，“作为你的第一次，你希望我怎么草你呢？”

史蒂夫的手磨蹭了一下。

“也许，先来个口交？”他犹犹豫豫地说。而巴基则在听到他这句话后，整张脸肉眼可见的亮了起来。

“天啊史蒂薇，你终于改变主意打算试试口交了吗？”巴基凑到他耳边落下一个吻，从他鼻孔呼出的热气让史蒂夫的身体不由自主地抖了一下。  
“让我照顾你，好吗？”巴基贴在他耳边低声说，而史蒂夫的阴茎为此在裤裆里抖了一下。他看着巴基从床上滑下去，慢慢来到了他的两腿中间，抬头用那双湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，还不忘舔舔那有些干燥的唇。

史蒂夫的裤裆硬得都快爆炸了。他大口地吸了几口气，脑袋里仅存的理智驱使他伸出右手盖在裤裆上，拦住了巴基正要去解开裤链的那双手。

“史蒂夫？”巴基抬起头，迷惑不解地望向他，脸上有些迟疑，“如果你不想的话，我是说，我随时都可以让你……”

“不，不是这个，巴克。”史蒂夫打断了他，“就只是，如果……如果之后你想停下的话，那没问题的，好吗？你要是不想的话，你随时都可以停下来。我，呃，我没问题的。我会没问题的。”

他语气里的什么东西让巴基更加迷惑地望向他，而在他看到了史蒂夫有些苍白的脸后，巴基轻轻地吸了一口气，从地上站了起来，伸出手，捧住了史蒂夫的脸。

“嘿，史蒂薇，宝贝，看着我，好吗？”他轻声诱哄着，让史蒂夫的视线对准他的双眼，“我不会后悔的。亲爱的，你得相信这个，好吗？”

“好、好的。”史蒂夫的脖子僵硬地停在巴基捧住他的地方。他咳了一声，脸色还是有些苍白，然后他移开了视线，点了点头，“好的，我知道了，巴克。”

巴基站在那儿，低头研究着他脸上的表情，最终还是无奈地叹了一口气。

“你知道吗，史蒂夫。”巴基的手胡乱地梳过头发，史蒂夫在一边耐心地等着他说完。但他没想到巴基接下来就一屁股坐在了地上，双腿向两侧打开着。他拍了拍自己的大腿，抬头看着史蒂夫，而史蒂夫在犹豫了几秒后也从床上滑下来，坐到了巴基的大腿上，他扭了扭，在巴基紧实温暖的腿上找了个舒服的位置，把自己窝了进去。

“我有时候真希望别人能看到我眼中的你，尤其是让你看看。”巴基一边说一边亲吻他，细碎的吻先是落在他的唇上，然后移到唇角，一路向下，在他的脖子上留下一道湿润的痕迹。“因为你真他妈的该死的美极了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫惊叫出来，右手摸上了巴基刚刚在他脖子上留下来的咬痕。

“你在干嘛，巴克？”史蒂文问他，生平第一次难得感觉到自己有些底气不足。

“当然是听你的要求在干你啊，蜜糖。”巴基说着拍了拍他的屁股，“现在行行好，把你的小屁股抬起来，好让我能扒下你的裤子，给你来一个舒舒服服的口交，然后我们就能步入正题了。”

“呃……”史蒂夫脸上又出现了那犹犹豫豫的表情，他从巴基的腿上站了起来，手指停在了自己的裤腰带上，“好吧，巴克。不过你知道的，我之前说的那些东西仍然有效……”

“看在老天爷的份儿上史蒂夫，你今天到底怎么啦？”巴基抱怨着打开了他的手，一把拽下了他的裤子——现在史蒂夫两条光溜溜地腿上就只剩下一条内裤啦——手指挑逗地按上那块湿掉的布料。

“瞧瞧你，小家伙，都已经长这么大了。”巴基的手指勾住了史蒂夫内裤的边缘，舌尖伸出来暗示性地在下唇扫过，然后拽下了史蒂夫的内裤。

史蒂夫能感觉到巴基的手环上了他的阴茎，嘴唇亲了亲他的柱身，接着……接着巴基的动作僵住了。

史蒂夫站在七月潮湿闷热的房间里，却感觉到一股彻骨的凉意从他的脚心钻入，顺着血管一直流进了他的心脏。

好吧，这就是了。他完了。他和巴基完了。干得漂亮啊罗杰斯。史蒂夫苦涩地想。他费了好半天的劲儿才勉强动了动嘴唇，在轻咳两声后向后退去，弯下身把挂在脚踝上的内裤拉了上去。

“你想让我走吗？”史蒂夫听见自己可悲的声音在发问，“还是你想回家？抱歉伙计，如果你以后不想见到我的话我也完全理解。”他强迫自己笑了笑，但那声音刺耳到连他自己都不禁瑟缩了一下。

“什么？不！”巴基一把扣住了史蒂夫的手腕不让他动。他脸上还挂着那副震惊的表情，但史蒂夫从他的脸上并没有看到厌恶或是恐惧。他小心翼翼地屏住呼吸，视线从巴基的脸上转移到了他握住他的那只手。

巴基注意到了他的视线。

“你想让我松开吗？”巴基问他，视线锁住了他的脸。

史蒂夫犹豫了一下。

“不。”他最终说到。

“很好，因为我没打算松开你，混球。”巴基啧了一声，握住史蒂夫的手又加了些力，把史蒂夫整个人拽回了他面前，“换换你那张大蠢脸上的表情，罗杰斯。所以这就是你刚刚婆妈半天想告诉我的？”

史蒂夫点了点头，紧紧抓在内裤上的手稍微松开了一点。

“怪不得每次我叫你和我一起洗澡你都不去。”巴基说着，把手放在了史蒂夫抓着内裤的手上面。他探询地看向史蒂夫，无声地征求着他的同意，而史蒂夫也给了他。

巴基这才再一次脱下史蒂夫的内裤，他这次的动作轻柔多了。他将双手放在史蒂夫的屁股上，抓着他的臀肉将他推向自己，眼睛着迷地看着他隐藏在阴毛下的女性器官。

“巴克……”史蒂夫的双手抠着巴基的肩膀，从喉咙里挤出了一声呜咽。

“嗯？”巴基哼了一声作为回应。他伸出右手，食指和中指并在一起探向了了史蒂夫身下，等到再收回来的时候，巴基的手指上已经占满了水。

“瞧啊，史蒂夫。甜心，你都湿了。”

史蒂夫竭力压抑着自己想把下体往巴基手指上送的冲动，手掌捂住脸，绝望地发出一声呻吟。

“宝贝，过来。” 巴基在史蒂夫耳边轻声说道。他双手微微一用劲，史蒂夫整个人就顺从地坐在了他的大腿上，两条细瘦的腿被巴基结实的大腿架起，露出了中间那个漂亮而又隐秘的小洞。巴基的老二在裤子里都硬得发痛了。他下意识挺了挺腰，胯间鼓鼓囊囊的一团撞上了史蒂夫的穴口，引得那人发出一声吃痛的喘息。

巴基的眼神暗了下去。他伸出两根手指，诱哄着让史蒂夫将手指含进嘴里。“甜心，好好舔舔它们。可不想让你一会儿受伤，嗯？” 史蒂夫犹豫着张开了嘴，舌尖轻轻舔过巴基食指和中指的指间，继而又向前探去，粗糙的舌苔滑过指缝，将两根手指卷进了嘴里。巴基着迷地看着眼前的景象，两根手指在史蒂夫的口腔中搅了搅，在沾染上足够多的唾液后就退了出来。

他伸出一根手指向史蒂夫的穴口探去。

好软。这是他的第一个想法。不同于他之前给自己做润滑的感觉，史蒂夫的甬道又软又热，沾了口水的指尖轻而易举地就滑了进去。

“巴基。”史蒂夫哑声说，眉头因为体内的异物感而紧皱。他又叫了一遍他的名字，“巴克。”

“别着急，史蒂夫。别着急。”巴基梦呓般说道，深绿色的眼睛紧紧地盯着史蒂夫的缓慢挺立起来的下体，然后他张开嘴巴，含了上去。

“操！” 史蒂夫尖叫了一声，腰向上拱起，将下体更深地戳进了对方的喉咙。巴基闷哼了一声，眼尾却带着笑意。他张大嘴巴，把史蒂夫含得更深了些，食指也在粘腻的甬道里快速抽插起来。

史蒂夫把手臂抬起遮住满是潮红的脸。迷迷糊糊中他听到巴基含糊地问他家里还有没有剩下的套子。

“没有了。”他听见自己说，嘴里发出细细碎碎地呻吟声，“上次用完后还没来得及买。”

巴基哼哼了一声，双颊凹下，用力地在史蒂夫的顶端吸了一口，接着爬起来带着满嘴的精液味儿去亲史蒂夫。“那我猜我们得把你的小屁股留给下次了。”巴基亲亲史蒂夫的嘴角，坏笑道，“可不能让我的女孩怀着孕在家等我呀。”他刚说完这句话就嗷地叫了一声，左手捂住脑后刚刚被人揪头发的那一块，大眼睛眨巴眨巴地控诉般看着史蒂夫：“小心点儿史蒂薇，把我揪秃了看以后还有没有人敢娶你了。”

史蒂夫闻言又踹了他一脚。

“我才不需要被别人娶回家！”原本被他压在身下的金发小个子双脚在他膝弯处一勾，便翻到了他的身上去。巴基眨巴眨巴眼——这下变成他在下面了。金发青年坐在他身上，嘴唇抿地紧紧地：“我也不是你的女孩，巴基。我就是我。”

巴基伸手去够史蒂夫，把他拽下来亲吻他的嘴唇，着迷地盯着他因为亲吻而变得水润的蓝色眼睛。

“你说的没错，史蒂夫，你属于你自己。” 他低声说，感受着怀中另一个人微微颤抖的身体，虔诚地吻上了那双蓝眼睛。

_而我属于你。_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dbq我知道这章有点短了（基本是我写连载后写的最短的一章了……）不过过一阵就会po下一章啦（已经写出来一半了）  
> 从这章开始我终于要开始走剧情了！！时刻提醒我自己这真的不是一篇车文orzzz

04

有时候史蒂夫会想这是不是只是他做的一个梦。

你知道的，血清啊六块腹肌啊美国队长啊什么的。但如果这真的是他做的一个梦的话，那么他就不会像现在这样，穿着紧身衣，跟一群姑娘们混在一起，给台下的大兵们跳大腿舞。

更别提他这次还被从舞台上撵下来了。

史蒂夫停下笔，低头看着手中的画 —— 一只穿着戏服在马戏团表演的猴子。没有比这个更适合现在的他了，不是吗？

“你好啊，史蒂夫。”

有人在他背后说。他转过头，看见佩吉正站在他身后，双手脱下被雨淋湿的大衣。

“你在这儿干什么？”

“官方来讲其实我并不在这儿。你的表演不错。”

他们闲聊了一会儿。算是吧。大部分时间史蒂夫都在努力尝试拼凑起他那点可怜巴巴的自尊心。佩吉问他他是否只剩下了那两个选择 —— 实验室的小白鼠或是跳舞的猴子 —— 而史蒂夫没有直面她的问题，而是沉默了两秒，将话题转向了他自儿时就有的梦想和如今荒诞的现实。

他没有办法就这个问题给出一个令人满意的答案。  
他从一个瘦骨嶙峋的小个子变成如今这个被称为“美国队长”的男人也不过才几个月的时间而已，有时候他早上睡眼惺忪地从床上爬起来走到镜子前面时，都会被镜子里那个陌生的身影吓得一激灵。而刚注射完血清的那几天？ 那简直就是个灾难 —— 他连走路都走不好，步子不是迈得太大就是迈得太小，有几次他差点没从台阶上摔下去。他刚开始也根本不会控制他的力气，之前需要他憋足了劲儿才能做到的事情如今只需要他轻轻地抬下手，他都懒得去想他在最初几天到底弄碎了几个水杯了。他仍然在适应着这副新的躯体，这个新的视角，就好像他突然之间来到了小人国，所有的事物都变小了，而他突然就从一个平平无奇的小个子成了这个世界里的巨人，所有人都带着欣喜与仰慕的目光看着他。

好吧，也许不是所有人。起码军队的人肯定看不上他这么一个成天和女孩子扎堆跳大腿舞的娘娘腔。话又说回来，那个小个子的史蒂夫肯定也想不到，有朝一日他变大了好几号后还是会被人叫做“娘娘腔”，而且更惨，不是在小巷子里，而是在大庭广众之下。而且这次也不会有巴基突然从一旁冲出来，对着那个出言不逊的人揍上一拳了。

上帝啊，他都不知道巴基还能不能认出他来了。他甚至都不知道巴基还会不会想要他了。万一他只喜欢小个子怎么办？

史蒂夫合上了手中的素描本，用力吞咽了几下，在被佩吉发现前就看向了刚刚到达的医护车：“他们好像刚打了一场恶仗。”

佩吉跟着他一起看过去，然后回过头来告诉他：“这些士兵最惨。”她解释道，“施密特派出了一支部队，两百名士兵去迎战，回来的还不到五十个。你的观众里就有107步兵团的人， 其他的人不是被杀就是被俘。”

史蒂夫的心跳停了一拍。

“107步兵团？” 他看着佩吉又问了一次，尽管心里知道他并没有听错。

佩吉从他的语气中听出了什么不对：“怎么了？”

“快来！” 史蒂夫来不及向她解释什么，只能让她跟上他的脚步，他们两个冒着雨跑去了菲利普斯上校的帐篷。

天啊。是巴基。

*

而接下来的事情就那么顺理成章的发生了。

他先是去找了菲利普斯上校去询问巴基的情况，在知道巴基被俘甚至有可能牺牲、而军方并不打算派出救援部队后，他又企图自己开车深入敌营。不过佩吉拦下了他，她甚至还为他找了一架飞机和一位飞行员 —— 霍华德·史塔克。 如果史蒂夫这次能活着回来的话，他一定要好好谢谢他们两个，不过他现在怕是没有这个时间了。

之前佩吉问他是否就只剩下了那两个选择，说他能做的远不止这些。而他那时还不知道答案，不知道自己究竟还能做些什么。

但他现在知道了。

史蒂夫拉下了头上的护目镜遮住眼睛，握紧了手中可笑的木制盾牌。

他从飞机上跳了下去。

Notes：

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好啦我们都知道巴基是不会因为小个子史蒂夫变成巨人史蒂夫就抛弃他的啦。但是谁让史蒂夫自己还处于震惊中没缓过神儿来呢，况且他刚刚又被好好奚落了一番，而他甚至还不能像原先一样打回去。所以就让我们先原谅这个神经兮兮（？）的史蒂夫吧。


End file.
